Qui aime bien chatie bien
by Abracadabra1
Summary: Une fic entre James & Lily! Mais please review review et review!!!!
1. Dans le Poudlard express

Voilà j'écris ma première fic ! ! !Alors soyez très indulgent et écrivez moi pleins de reviews sinon j'aurais pas le courage de continuer ! ! ! Bien entendu tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! La chanceuse ! ! ! Merci de tt mon coeur de prendre le temps de lire ma fic ! !Et euh...au risque de radoter vous pourriez pas écire une review ? ? D'accord d'accord je me tais ! ! ! Abrac(adabra) !

  
  


-LILYYY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  


Une jeune fille au cheveux auburn et aux yeux émeraude se retourna à cette interpellation. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.  
  


-Oh Amy, s'écria Lily en se jetant dans les bras de son amie, tu m'as tellement manquée !  
  


-C'est ce que je vois dit Amy en rigolant

Les deux jeunes-fille repartir dans la foule bras dessus bras dessous. Tous les regards se retournait sur elles quand on les voyait ainsi en train de rigoler comme des folle. Il faut dire qu'elles formaient une paire vraiment étonnante. En effet Lily avait des cheveux auburn et des yeux vert et Amy avait un teint pâle, des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux gris. Lily paraissait drôle et sérieuse et le teint pâle de Amy lui donnait un air doux et pensif. Presque tout les garçon était amoureux d'une des deux et beaucoup de filles les admiraient. Outre le fait qu'elles étaient belles et intelligente leur popularité était du au fait que dès leur entrée à Poudlard Lily avait tenu tête à James Potter et à sa bande de copains ce qui était assez étonnant puisque personne n'avait résisté aux blagues des Maraudeurs. Dès leur première année s'était installé une véritable rivalité entre ces deux clans mais plus particulièrement entre James et Lily. Les deux jeunes-filles avaient 17 ans et entamaient leur 7ème année à Poudlard. 

  
Lily et Amy poussèrent leurs bagages jusqu'à la barrière située entre la voie neuf et la voie dix et disparurent derrière la barrière. Elles se retrouvèrent alors devant une locomotive rouge et une foule de personne qui criait, se bousculait, parlait... 

  
  


-Alors comment c'est passé ton été, dit Amy à Lily alors qu'elle cherchait un compartiment libre  
  


-Ah ! !M'en parle pas c'était horrible... Cette fichu soeur quelle peste !

  
Les deux jeunes filles avançaient dans le couloir ouvrant de temps en temps des portes pour voir si le compartiment était libre ou pas. Soudain Amy ouvrit une porte et la referma en vitesse bredouillant des plates excuses.

  
  


-Pourquoi tu t'excuses lui demanda Lily curieuse  
  


-Ah dit Amy en se pinçant les joues j'ai surpris John et Linda dans une position plus que douteuse...Lily éclata de rire et Amy la suivit.

  
Les deux jeunes-filles trouvèrent enfin le dernier compartiment inoccupé mis à part un chat qui semblait confortablement installé et s'installèrent.  
  


-Tu savais que John et Linda sortaient ensemble ? demanda Lily  
  


-Bah non mais après tout c'est leurs affaires...  
  


-Attends tu vas pas me dire que tu t'attendais à ce que John sorte un jour avec quelqu'un ? Il est si...  
  


-Collant ?Pompeux ?Ennuyant ?Moche ?Boutonneux ?Inintéressant ? Lèche cul ?  
  


-Je crois que tu as trouvé exactement tous les adjectifs que je cherchais dit Lily. Et elles éclatèrent de rire.  
  


-N'empèche dit Lily entre deux éclat de rire j'aurais adoré être là quant il lui à demander de sortir avec lui. Tu te rend compte de la scène : lui avec un bouquet de fleur, se mettant à genoux et lui déclarant que c'est depuis toujours qu'il l'aime, qu'elle est l'étoile de sa vie...  
  


-Mauvaise langue rétorqua Amy et Lily éclata de rire.  
  


-Et ton été en fait, dit Amy, comment ça s'est passé ? Lily arrêta tout de suite de rire. Elle pris le chat dans ses bras et soupira  
  


-Ah c'était littéralement mortelement ennuyeux. Ma soeur n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter, de me dire que j'étais la honte de la famille...  
  


-Elle est vraiment horrible s'exclama Amy, comment elle s'appelle déjà ?  
  


-Péti répondit Lily  
  


-Peti? ? ? demanda Amy étonnée  
  


-Non en fait elle s'appelle Pétunia. Mes parents voulaient nous donner des noms de fleur ils trouvaient ça original expliqua Lily en caressant le chat qui était maintenant sur ses genoux.  
  


-Bon on peut parler d'autre chose si tu préfère. Lily aquiesca avec reconnaissance. Amy était vraiment une bonne amie, une personne avec qui elle se sentait en confiance et une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer.  
  


-A ce qui parait ta blague sur Potter a très bien marchée ! dit Amy pour remettre du beaume au coeur à Lily  
  


-C'est vrai ? ? s'exclama Lily  
  


- Oui il a rapetisser pendant plus d'une semaine ! ! Lily et Amy éclatèrent de rire . Et, continua Amy entre deux fou rire, à la fin il était si petit qu'il a du s'installer dans une boîte à chaussure ! ! !Cette fois s'en était trop pour Lily elle explosa littéralement de rire. Et Amy et elle rièrent pendant un bon quart d'heure. Elle furent interrompu par la marchande de bonbon. Elles achetèrent toutes sortes de choses et les mangèrent avec appétit.  
  


-En fait Lily t'en ai où avec Romuald ? ?demanda Amy tout en avalant une dragée surprise de Berty Crochue  
  


-Bah je sors avec lui depuis le début des vacances..  
  


-Pouahh ! ! !s'exclama Amy en faisant mine de vomir  
  


-Bah quoi fit Lily vexée t'as quelque chose contre lui ?  
  


-Contre lui pas particulièrement mais contre les dragée au sang de gobelin oui ! répondit Amy et 

Lily éclata de rire  
  


-Ah j'ai eu peur soupira Lily tout en caressant le chat  
  


-Mais non t'inquiet'  
  


-Il est vraiment trognon se chat dit Lily en le caressant tandis que le chat ronronnait d'aise  
  


-C'est vrai dit Amy en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son livre  
  


-Je me demande bien à qui il peut appartenir  
  


-A moi répondit une voix qui fit sursauter les deux filles  
  


-Ah Potter, dit Lily avec un sourire ironique en ayant reconnu son rival  
  


-Et oui ma chère Evans moi même  
  


-Mais il me semble que notre cher Potter a pris quelques centimètres pendant les vacances dit Lily en réprimant un éclat de rire.  
  


-Mais oui vous avez l'oeil ma chère roussette dit James et s'en se démonter il prit le chat dans ses bras et s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus  
Une fois la porte fermée Lily laissa libre court à sa colère  
  


-Roussette ? Comment ose-t-il ? Mais cheveux ne sont pas roux ils sont auburn ou blond vénitien à la limite ! Mais roux jamais ! ! Et t'as vu comment il m'as dit " vous avez l'oeil ma chère Evans " ! ! Nan mais pour qui il se prend ce mec ! ! ! Amy tu m'écoute ?  
  


Amy leva la tête de son bouquin.  
  


-Oui oui Lily mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il est toujours comme ça !  
  


-En fait tu lis quoi ? demanda Lily pour se calmer  
  


-Mon livre d'enchantement, répondit Amy, tu sais que j'ai du mal avec cette matière  
  


-Ah ! ! Tu sais je pourrai t'aider y'a pas de problème  
  


A ce moment là, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. Amy et Lily purent apercevoir un jeune-homme blond très musclé et magnifique. Ce garçon s'appelait Eric et pour une mystérieuse raison était tombé amoureux de Amy lors de leur deuxième année. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant car Amy était très belle mais Eric aurait pu se tuer pour elle. Seule Amy savait ce qui avait déclenché cette passion chez Eric et elle n'avait jamais rien voulu dire à Lily. Au début de leur première année c'était surtout Lily qui était enviée des autres filles mais depuis qu'on savait que Eric le capitaine de l'équipe des serdaigles aimait cette fille, les gens regardait Amy avec envie. Seule Amy semblait ne pas se rendre compte de cela. A chaque fois elle repoussait les avances de Eric mais celui-ci ne lâchait jamais prise.  
  


-Salut Eric dit Lily  
  


-Salut Lily, salut Amy ! !Alors vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Vous m'avez manquée  
  


-Euh...T'es sure que c'est pas Amy qui t'as manquée plutôt ?répondit Lily avec un sourire narquois  
Amy lui fit les gros yeux. Eric rigola.  
  


-Ah Lily je vois qu'on peut rien te cacher dit il en prenant une mine sérieuse. Je voulais juste vous dire bonjour et vous dire qu'on arrive bientôt à Poudlard il faut vous changer.   
  


-Merci Eric dit Amy. Mais Eric n'écoutait pas :il était perdu dans la contemplation d'Amy. Celle-ci paraissait très génée. Lily vola à son secours  
  


-Eric youhou ! ! !s'exclama Lily en lui administrant une petite tape sur l'épaule  
  


-Oui répondit ce dernier   
  


-Euh..Tu viens de dire qu'on arrivait et il faut qu'on se change ! et gentiment elle le raccompagna vers la porte.  
  


-Excusez moi ! balbutia Eric qui venait de comprendre la situation  
  


-C'es pas grave, assura Lily, mais maintenant ouste !On veut se changer tranquille..  
  


Eric s'en alla laissant les deux filles se changer.   
  


-oh Amy, s'exclama Lily, tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi ?  
  


-Pourquoi quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles dit Amy avec un air innocent  
  


Lily soupira  
  


-Nan tu vois absolument pas de quoi je veux parler ! Enfin c'est pas grave laisse tomber !  
  


Lily ouvrit la porte du compartiment et trébucha sur quelque chose ou plutôt sur quelqu'un.  
  


-Peter ! !s'exclama Lily Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?  
  


-Rien rien dit Peter en se frottant les cotes  
  


-Ca va tu t'es pas fais mal ?lui demanda Lily  
  


-Nan ça va je t'assure, lui répondit Peter en s'éloignant  
  


-Peter appela Lily, le jeune-homme se retourna, la prochaine fois que tu espionnes fait le un peu plus discrètement ! ! Peter s'éloigna rapidement.  
Lily rentra dans le compartiment. Amy avait fini de se changer.  
  


-Allez viens faut qu'on y aille, lui dit Lily. Je suis tellement contente de retrouver le château...  
  


-Et Romuald il fait quoi maintenant qu'il n'est plus à Poudlard  
  


-Aucune idée, avoua Lily  
  


-Ah je vois, dit Amy, vous avez pas trop parlé de ça !  
Un sourire éclaira le visage de Lily. Les deux filles sortirent du compartiment et sautèrent rapidement dans une calèche.


	2. Une rentrée mouvementée

Une fois dans la calèche Lily appuya sa tête contre la vitre et regarda le vent se déchainer dehors. Elle poussa un soupir. Enfin elle était de retour à Poudlard. Si seulement Amy savait ce qui s'était passé cet été...  
-Lily ?Amy avait parlé doucement comme pour ne pas tirer trop brusquement Lily de ses pensées. Lily souria à son ami qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
-Je suis juste super contente de retrouver le château !Si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué ! ! Amy aquiesca puis voyant que Lily ne comptait pas en dire plus elle se replongea dans la lecture de son livre.  
Lily resta pendant tout le voyage son front collé à la vitre. Enfin la calèche s'arrêta et Lily entraina Amy dehors. Lily courait presque vers Poudlard trainant Amy. Amy savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire : depuis leur deuxième année Lily agissait ainsi et il n'y avait rien à faire. Une fois dans le hall, Lily consentit à s'arrêter et laissa Amy souffler. Puis les deux filles suivirent les autres dans la grande salle. Lily et Amy s'asséyèrent à la table des Gryffondors.  
-Ah je suis si contente d'être de retour ! !s'exclama Lily. Elle ne put continuer car une foule de personne se pressait autour d'elle pour savoir si elle avait passé de bonnes vacances et pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Enfin quand tout le monde eu regagné sa table les premières années furent répartit. Dumbledore se leva alors  
-Chers élèves, commença-t-il, je suis content de vous retrouver après ses interminables vacances. Mais je pense que je ne vais pas continuer avec mes bavardages je ne vous souhaite qu'une chose bonne appétit !  
Et à ces mots les assiettes se remplirent et Lily et Amy ne pensèrent plus qu'à manger. Une fois tout le monde rassasié Dumbledore frappa deux fois dans ses mains et les couverts disposéssur la table disparurent.  
-Comme vous le savez une nouvelle année correspond à des nouveaux préfets et de deux préfets en chef. Pour les préfets les responsables de vos maisons vous annoncerons qui ils sont. Pour les préfets en chef c'est autre chose...Mais Dumbledore fut interrompu... En effet Lily venait de se lever. Elle monta sur la table. Amy la regardait horrifiée essayant vainement de lui dire de redescendre.   
-Je me présente,dit Lily, je m'appelle Lily Evans et tout le monde est bien d'accord sur le fait que je suis sans doute la fille la plus prétencieuse de Poudlard ! Non contente d'être la plus prétencieuse je suis aussi la plus débile de ce collège que personne ne connaisse. J'admire les maraudeurs et surtout James dont les blagues me font rire, dont sa beauté m'éblouit chaque jour, et dont son intelligence est la plus grande que je n'ai jamais vue !  
A ces mots James s'était levé et avait salué les élèves puis il s'était rassit secoué d'un véritable fou rire...  
Lily quand à elle était blème de honte et de colère  
-Potttteeeerrrr ! ! ! cria-t-elle  
-Oui chère Evans, dit James sans se démonter  
-Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui a fait ça ! ! Dis leur et excuse toi cria-t-elle ! ! !  
-Oh écoute Evans se n'est pas de ma faute si tu as reconnu que j'avais un certain charme et une certaine intelligence  
Lily se rassit humiliée et lança un regard noir aux élèves qui préférèrent reporter leur attention sur Dumbledore.  
Je disais donc, reprit ce dernier amusé, que les préfets seraient cette année choisit par le choixpeau.   
Les élèves parraissaient surpris  
-Et oui, dit Dumbledore, le choixpeau peut choisir les préféts en chef. Je demande donc à tout les élèves de 7ème année, qui veulent se présenter, de venir déposer leur nom dans le choixpeau.   
Amy regarda Lily  
-On se présente ? demanda t'elle.  
Lily encore sous le choc suivit Amy sans rien dire et déposa son nom dans le choixpeau.  
James de son coté semblait réfléchir. Enfin une fois que tout le monde fut passé il se dirigea à son tour vers le choixpeau  
L'occasion était trop belle : James était tout seul au milieu de la salle. Lily sortit sa baguette et murmura vahina. James se retrouva alors affublé d'une jupe des caraïbe avec deux noix de coco sur son torse et un collier de fleur passé autour de son cou. Il commença à danser une vahiné endiablée. Tout le monde était mort de rire et Lily la première. Dumbledore était assez amusé mais Mc Gonnagal ne le semblait pas du tout. Elle annula le sort et James reprit son apparence normal. Il salua les élèves comme si cette danse avait était prévue et cria bein fort  
-Tu veux la guerre Evans, sache que tu vas l'avoir   
-Allons après cet intermède musical, reprit Dumbledore, nous allons enfin savoir les noms des heureux préfets en chef.   
Le choixpeau cracha un parchemin que Dumbledore prit.  
-Les deux préfets en chef forment un couple on peut le dire explosif puiqsue les deux élus sont James Potter et Lily Evans.  
A ces mots Lily sembla déconfite  
-Oh non, s'exclamat-elle, sur plein de monde il a fallu que je tombe sur Potter !  
-C'est pas sigrave Lily, tenta de la réconforter Amy, après tout il faudra juste que tu passent avec lui tous tes dimanches pour organiser des choses, que tu partages la salle de bain des préfets avec lui ainsi que leur salle commune...  
Voyant Lily qui était de plus en plus éffarée Amy préféra s'arrêter.  
-Je demanderais d'ailleurs à nos deux préfets en chef de me rejoindre, dit Dumbledore.   
Les élèves se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie. Lily se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore.   
-Entre lui dit gentiment Dumbledore, j'ai a te parler. Mais je m'occupe d'abord du cas de James  
Le " cas " de James parut duré des heures aux yeux de Lily. Enfin quand il ressortit, James paraissait si désamparé qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'adresser une remarque désobligeante à Lily. Lily passa dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
-Lily je voulais juste savoir si il s'était passé quelque chose de spécial cet été.  
-Non non murmura Lily  
-Tu es sur Lily ?  
-Oui merci.  
-Si tu le dis.Tu peux aller te coucher. Et bonne chance pour ton rôle de préfet en chef.  
Lily le remercia et sortit. 


	3. Le lendemain

Vu que tout le monde me demande d'écrire plus voilà la suite!! Mais pitié si vous pouviez écrire des petites rewievs ça m'arrangerait...  
  
Lily décida de regagner la salle commune. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait : comment Dumbledore pouvait-il se douter de quelque chose ? Non c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Lily s'arrêta elle était arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame sans s'en rendre compte. Elle dit le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était complétement vide. Lily afficha une mine déçu, elle aurait aimé que Amy soit là. Lily voulait lui parler. Bon allons voir cette chambre des préfets dont tout le monde parle, se dit Lily. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se retrouva sur un palier qui donnait sur deux portes. Sur l'une d'elle était marqué Lily Evans. Lily s'approcha et ouvrit la porte. Quand elle entra elle eu le souffle coupé : la chambre était magnifique. La pièce était ronde et aux couleurs de Gryffondors. Tout les meubles semblaient être destiné à cette chambre. Lily s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit profondément.  
  
Le lendemain quand Lily descendit elle fut acceuillit par Amy  
-On va manger lui demanda Amy  
-Ouai bien sur ! ! lui répondit Lily qui mourrait de faim  
Elle descendirent toutes les deux et mangèrent avec appétit.  
-Eh,dit tout à coup Amy, c'est pas Romuald qui est à la table des professeurs ?  
Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et recracha le jus de citrouille.  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? s'exclama Lily. Lui professeur ? Mais de quoi ?  
-Surement de soin aux créatures magique, dit Amy en fronçant les sourcils, c'est le seul poste qui reste.  
-Ouf...Heureusement que je fais pas cette matière , soupira Lily.  
-Ouai parle pour toi !  
Romuald apercut Lily et lui fit un discret clin d'oeil. Le visage de Lily s'éclaira. Romuald se leva et sortit de la salle. Lily le suivit  
A plus, souffla Lily à Amy  
-N'oublie pas qu'on a cours dans une demi-heure!!  
Mais Lily était déjà sortit.   
-Ah l'amour ça donne des ailes!soupira Amy   
Lily retrouva Romuald.  
-Petit cachotier,dit Lily à Romuald, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais professeur!  
-tu ne me l'as pas demander, répliqua Romuald en riant  
-Oui c vrai,dit Lily pensive, mais...  
Romuald n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et il l'embrassa.  
-Mhhh...dit Lily après ce baiser, oui je crois qu'il mérite 8/10  
- Ah mais c'est un point de plus que la dernière fois il me semble,s'exclama Romuald  
-Oui il me semble aussi, dit Lily en riant, mais moi je dois filer à mes cours!Bye  
Et elle partit à ses cours.  
-Excusez moi professeur Mc Gonnagal,dit Lily en entrant dans la salle, je parlais avec un professeur.  
-Oui allez à votre place.  
Lily s'écroula auprès de Amy.  
-Alors comme ça tu parlais avec un prof, murmura Amy  
-Et oui, lui répondit Lily en souriant.  
-je disais donc, commença Mc Gonnagal, que vous alliez transformer vos table en cochons. Oui Mr Black vous avez bien entendu, exercice que j'estime que vous êtes capable de faire en 7ème année.  
Lily soupira. Tous les élèves tentaient déséspérément de transformer leur crayon mais le résultat était loin d'être satisfaisant.Seul James avait réussi son exercice. James remua les lèvres et agita sa baguette.Il se produit alors un événement extraordinaire: tous les crayons se transformèrent en cochon. Mc Gonnagal n'en revenait pas.   
-Potter, s'écria-t-elle, c'est vous qui avez fait ça?  
James hocha la tête.  
-Vous arriverez loin, dit-elle en le gratifiant d'un très rare sourire. Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard je n'ai vu un élève aussi brillant que vous, Potter  
-Lily! s'était Amy qui avait crié. En effet dans la surprise général personne n'avait vu que Lily avait-elle aussi été transformée en cochon. Et non contente d'être un cochon elle avait sur la tête une perruque rousse.  
Tout le monde éclata de rire et James sourit. Mc Gonnagal était furieuse. Elle rendit rapidement sa forme à Lily qui se jeta sur James. Ils roulèrent tous les deux par terre  
-Je vais te tuer!!!hurla Lily  
Sirius les sépara.  
-Et on se calme Evans!dit James. Je sais depuis hier que tu es follement amoureuse de moi, mais ne précipite pas les choses. James avait dit ça avec flegme ce qui enerva Lily au plus au point. Elle se précipita sur James mais Amy la retint  
-Laisse moi cria Lily je vais le tuer!  
-Tout le monde à sa place et en silence, cria Mc Gonnagal.  
Tout le monde s'éxécuta rapidement. Mc Gonnagal était furieuse.  
-Potter,pouvez vous m'expliquez?  
-Mais madame...dit il avec un air innocent. Et pendant qu'il disait ça il agita sa baguette sous sa table.   
-Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard je n'ai vu un élève aussi brillant que vous, Potter. La voix de Mc gonnagal avait crié à travers toute la classe. James avait trouvé un moyen d'enregistrer magiquement et de pouvoir le répéter à l'infini!  
Toute la classe éclata de rire-à part Lily- et même Mc Gonnagal ne put s'empécher de sourire.  
Les élèves sortirent en riant de la classe.  
-Et James, s'écria Sirius en sortant de la classe, s'était le meilleur cours de l'année  
-Euh..Sirius, répondit James, ce n'est que le premier!  
-Tu m'expliqueras comment tu as fait pour faire sourire Mc Gonnagal deux fois!continua Sirius impeturbable. Et puis le coup que t'as fait à Evans était magnifique! Vraiment James bravo!C'est un coup digne de moi! En plus avec son caractère de cochon elle n'a pas apprécié! Et James et Sirius partir dans un fou rire  
Lily était derrière eux et avait entendu toute la conversation.  
-Ferme là Black, murmura-t-elle et toi Potter, dit elle en se retourant vers James, crois bien que tu ne paie rien pour attendre!  
James s'inclina et laissa passer Lily. 


	4. L'expérience

Lily passa le reste de la journée à chercher un moyen de se venger de James. L'histoire que Lily Evans, la préfète en chef, avait été transformé en cochon par James, avait fait le tour de poudlard. Et Lily devait subir toutes sortes de moqueries sur son passage. Mais elle lançait alors son fameux regard et tout le monde se taisait. Seul James ne pouvait enlever le sourire narquois qui éclairait son visage à chaque fois qu'il croisait Lily.  
-Ils vont oublier t'en fait pas dit Amy à Lily pour la consoler.  
-Tu parles!lui répondit Lily Ce Potter!! Il va payer ça tu peux me croire!  
A la fin de la journée Lily éprouva le besoin de sortir. Elle se promena dans le parc. Une fois la nuit tombée et quand elle fut sur que personne ne pourrait la voir elle se relaxa enfin.  
-Je vais en profiter pour m'entrainer,se dit Lily.  
Elle s'assit dans l'herbe les jambes croisées.  
Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une lumière apparut d'abord faible puis de plus en plus forte. Lily entrouva les yeux et conduit la lumière vers elle. La lumière vient tout doucement à elle et l'a souleva. Lily ne bougea pas. Si quelqu'un l'avait vue, il aurait trouvé le spectacle bien étrange. En effet une lumière blanche entourait Lily qui semblait assise dans l'air sur cette lumière.   
Enfin Lily ouvrit complétement les yeux. Elle perdit alors sa concentration et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle avait fait une chute de 20 bons mètres. Lily perdit alors toute notion du temps. Elle s'était évanouit après la chute. Elle essaya de se relever mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus.Elle était dans une sorte de transe et ne pouvait en sortir. Enfin elle entendit quelqu'un arriver.  
-Lily???  
Lily n'avait plus de force mais parvint quand même à ouvrir les yeux. C'était Hagrid  
-Qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivé?? lui demanda Hagrid inquiet  
Mais Lily referma les yeux. Elle était sans force. Hagrid parut comprendre et la prit dans ses bras. il la porta ainsi jusqu'au château. Il se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie et remit Lily à l'infirmière. Lily trop épuisé s'était endormit et semblé en proie à un rêve agité.Hagrid alla prévenir Dumbledore. Le directeur arriva tout de suite  
-Que c'est il passé Hagrid? demanda-t-il  
-Je ne sais pas professur, répondit Hagrid. Je l'ai retrouvé a demi-évanouie près du lac.  
-Est ce grave?demanda Dumbledore à Mme Pomfresh  
-Non cela aurait pu être plus grave, répondit, celle-ci, heureusement que Hagrid passait par là.  
-Mais qu'a-t-elle, demanda hagrid en désignant Lily qui se débattait dans son lit  
-Elle semble avoir fournit un effort trop grand, répondit Mme Pomfresh. Je vais lui administrer une potion pour qu'elle récupère. Normalement elle devrait se sentir mieux d'ici ce soir.  
-Très bien Pompom, dit Dumbledore. Vous me préviendrez lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, je dois lui parler.  
-Oui monsieur le directeur.  
-Merci encore Hagrid, dit Dumbledore.  
-De rien professeur, balbutia Hagrid  
Et ils sortirent tous les deux. Mme Pomfresh administra la potion à Lily et celle-ci se rendormit dans un sommeil tranquille.  
Quand Lily se reveilla elle se demanda où elle était. Comme pour répondre à ses questions Mme Pomfresh arriva.  
-Tu es réveillée? Tant mieux le professeur Dumbledore vient d'arriver, il veut te parler.  
Lily n'écouta que d'un oreille. Elle se remémora ce qui c'était passé. Tout lui revint tout à coup.  
-Bonjour Lily, dit doucement Dumbledore  
-Oh bonjour professeur, murmura Lily génée.  
-Est ce que tu te sens mieux?  
-Oui,oui, merci beaucoup.  
Il y eu un silence. Lily était de plus en plus génée.  
-Que c'est il passé hier soir dans le parc Lily?  
-Euh... J'étais juste très fatiguée. La reprise des cours...Tout ça. J'y étais plus très habituée. J'ai du m'endormir et prenfre froid dit Lily précipitamment.  
-Ah??  
Lily fuya le regard de Dumbledore  
-Je vois un coup de froid,reprit Dumbledore. Remets toi vite Lily.  
Il faut que j'aille diner. Reste encore une nuit à l'infirmerie et demain tu reprendras les cours.  
-Merci dit Lily  
Dumbledore s'en alla.  
Cette nuit Lily dormit mal. Ca faisait la deuxième fois qu'elle mentait à Dumbledore et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.  
  
Le lendemain quand elle arriva dans la grande salle tout le monde la regarda comme si elle était gravement atteinte. Lily alla s'asseoir à côté de Amy.  
-Pourquoi me regarde-t-ils tous comme ça?lui demanda Lily  
-Il croit que la métamorphose de Potter t'as rendu folle  
-Ah...  
-Pourquoi étais tu à l'infirmerie? lui demanda Amy  
-Oh... Je me suis endormie dehors et j'ai attrapé froid, dit Lily mal à l'aise.  
-Ah je vois, dit Amy en fronçant les sourcils  
-Ah mais c'est Myra, dit Lily à une fille qui passait à côté d'elle. Lily voulait changer de conversation. En plus elle détestait depuis toujours Myra une pauvre fille qui croyait aux prédictions de Trelawney et qui ne s'interressait qu'à son physique. Au yeux de Lily c'était la bêtise incarnée. Pour rajouter à ses défauts elle était béate d'admiration pour James  
-Moi même, dit Myra d'un ton glacial.  
Lily murmura un sort. Myra ne s'en rendit même pas compte  
-Mais qu'as tu fais à tes cheveux? dit Lily sur un ton faussement dramatique  
Tous les regards s'étaient retourné vers elle. Et ils regardaient ses cheveux horrifié.  
-Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai?glapit Myra  
-Tes cheveux sont vert fluo,murmura un élève de 2ème année.  
-Toi!!dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers Lily qui s'était retournée  
-Laisse tomber dit James en prenant Myra dans ses bras.  
Lily se retourna. James et Myra étaient en train de s'embrasser. Ils s'éloignèrent  
-Potter prend les filles faciles maintenant! Je pensais pas qu'il allait tomber si bas, dit Lily assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.   
Mais James fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu. 


End file.
